


The Mysterious Power of Attraction

by TeamRenhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: #Renhardt, M/M, Who hasn't admired Nick Burkhardt?, Who hasn't admired Sean Renard?, Wu loves a good bet!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: Sean could not help but notice how incredibly handsome and appealing his newest detective is.  His dark hair, athletic build, stunning grey-blue eyes, and boyish smile did more for Sean than he cared to admit, even to himself. Tall, dark, and freaking handsome didn’t even come close to how stunning this man was!  The man had to be at least six feet tall and was dressed impeccably in a suit that probably cost more than Nick made in a month.  Said suit seemed to be perfectly molded to his athletic and toned body.





	1. Chapter One - Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Once again the amazing Tolieawake helped to inspire my writing! This came from one of our conversations :)

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.***

 

Captain Sean Renard looks up from the case file he is reviewing at the sound of Sergeant Wu knocking on his office door. “Come in Wu.”  
“Hey Captain, the new detective…a Nicholas Burkhardt…just arrived. Do you want me to bring him in or show him to Hank?”  
“I’m heading out for a meeting with the Mayor, so go ahead and have Hank show him around. Thanks Wu.”  
“Yes, sir!”  
Sean looks out into the squad room as Wu walks over to where their newest detective is sitting in one of the visitor’s chairs off to the side of the room. He’d only met Burkhardt once during the panel interviews they had conducted to fill the opening at Portland South. From Nick’s personnel file and that brief interview he knew that Burkhardt had been at the top of his class at the academy, received numerous commendations in his five years as an officer at Portland North, and would now be one of the youngest to make detective in the Portland Police Department.  
Professional qualification aside, Sean could not help but notice how incredibly handsome and appealing his newest detective is. His dark hair, athletic build, stunning grey-blue eyes, and boyish smile did more for Sean than he cared to admit, even to himself. While Sean would never think of acting on the attraction, he knew he would definitely be enjoying the view from his office. A recent rearranging of the squad room had placed Hank Griffin and his new rookie detective partner right outside Sean’s office window. 

 

***

Nick has always enjoyed people watching. Maybe it was something he liked because he spent so much time sitting after school at the library waiting for Aunt Marie to finish work. He let his eyes wander around the room taking in the sights of his new work home. The detectives who were in the squad room were all busy talking on their phones or working at their computers. Motion to his right caught his attention. Out of one of the offices walked someone who in Nick’s mind could be described as akin to a Greek god. Tall, dark, and freaking handsome didn’t even come close to how stunning this man was! The man had to be at least six feet tall and was dressed impeccably in a suit that probably cost more than Nick made in a month. Said suit seemed to be perfectly molded to his athletic and toned body. Glancing at the office the man had just left Nick saw ‘Captain Sean Renard’ on the door. Nick feels a slight blush appear on his face. Great…I’m mentally undressing my new commanding officer before I’ve even had one conversation with him…

 

***

“Hey, Nick. You get that writing on the blade translated yet?”  
“Yeah, Hank. It means ‘Reapers of the Grimms’” Nick grimaces as he pointed to the translation on his phone.  
“That fits our suspect Hulda. Wait till you hear what I got on him. Hulda was from Boise, Idaho, where he worked as an accountant, but his prints came back as a Mr. Lindon from Chicago, wanted for assault, rape, and murder. But there's also warrants matching those prints in Florida and Alabama.”  
“He was wanted for assault, rape, and murder?”  
“Don't let the comb-over throw you Nick. This was a bad guy. I think you probably did Portland a favor when you were forced to shoot him!”  
“Hey, Nick, Captain wants to see you in his office.” Wu says as he passes Hank and Nick in the hall outside the squad room.  
“What's he want?” Nick asks looking from Hank to Wu with a slightly puzzled and concerned expression on his face.  
“Guess you'll find out.” Hank says slapping his partner on the back while exchanging a knowing look with Wu.  
As they watch Nick walk towards the Captain’s office Wu turns to Hank “So...you think either Nick or the Captain realizes how much time they have been spending checking each other out since Nick joined the department last year?  
Hank snorts “Ha! That would be a resounding NO! I for one am not going to be the one to point out their shared infatuation, especially not to the Captain!”  
“Chicken!”  
“Hardly Wu! I just have a very strong sense of self-preservation!”  
“Whatever! He’s your oblivious partner. It is your duty to clue him in before too many other people notice him ogling the Captain. I’m surprised his keyboard hasn’t shorted out from all drooling as he watches the Captain walk by.”  
“Do you seriously think this is the kind of conversation I want to have with Nick?!?” Hank stares incredulously at Wu  
“You’ve never been one to shy away from telling it like it is.” Wu regards Hank for a moment then a sly smile crosses his face. “Is it possible that you just want to win the current bet of who figures out their mutual admiration first? My money is on our esteemed Captain, in case you were wondering”  
“First…I wasn’t wondering. Second...if I was going to bet it would be on my partner. Third…don’t you have overtime reports to approve?”  
“Yeah…yeah back to the glamourous life of a Police Sergeant.” Wu gives Hank a wink as he walks away from his desk.

 

***

 

Nick shakes his head and continues walking into the squad room. Once he reaches the Captain’s office he pauses in the open doorway and knocks on the doorframe to get the Captain’s attention.  
Sean looks up from his computer and motions to his detective to enter. “Come in Burkhardt and take a seat.”  
Offering the Captain one of his boyish, yet charming smiles Nick asks, “Is this a closed door kind of conversation?”  
“Closed is fine detective.” Sean says as Nick closes the door and takes a seat in one of the chairs in from of the Captain’s desk.  
Sean takes a moment to study his detective “If you had to shoot somebody, you sure picked the right guy. How you doing? You holding up?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“A first shooting is no small thing. You'll be required to see the police psychologist.”  
“Yes, sir. Doctor Ollie already called and spoke with me. I’m meeting with her tomorrow morning.”  
“Good. Just so you know…Doctor Ollie is a Wieder Blutbad like Monr-”  
Nick interrupts Sean “What?!? How is it a good idea for a Grimm to see a Wesen police psychologist??”  
“Relax Nick. Doctor Ollie knows you are a Grimm of the catch-and-release variety. I thought it would be easier for you to talk about what happened with Hulda if you could be completely honest. She is aware that he was a Reaper.”  
Nick visibly begins to relax as he realizes the lengths the Captain is going to ensure that his meeting goes as well as can possibly be expected of a counseling session with a police psychologist. Nick offers a smile, which Renard takes as an opening to continue. “Please keep in mind that if you need someone to talk to, know that my door is always open to you.”  
“Thank you, sir. I appreciate the offer. Hank and Wu already plan to take me out for drinks after work.” Sean nods and glances towards the door. Nick takes this as his signal that the conversation is coming to an end. A thought occurs to him and before he can stop himself, Nick finds himself asking, “If you’re not busy, you’re welcome to join us. We’re heading to Patty’s Bar around 8:00 if you’re interested.”  
Sean offers his detective a rare smile. “That is a kind offer Nick, but I fear this stack of reports will keep me at my desk well into the evening. Go relax and enjoy the evening with Hank and Wu. You have certainly earned it.”  
Nick responds with a smile of his own. “That’s too bad Captain. Maybe next time you can relax and enjoy an evening with me…uhhmm…us.” Hoping his Captain did not catch what he said, Nick offers another quick smile and makes a hurried exit from the Captain’s office before Renard can see his face turning a rather crimson shade. Seriously….did I just basically ask my commanding officer out?!? Way to go Burkhardt! That won’t make things awkward at all… 

 

***

Sean can’t help but stare after his quickly departed detective. Did Nick just slip and attempt to ask him out? Surely not?!? Suddenly he finds himself rethinking his decision to stay late and catch up on the seemingly endless stream of paperwork that comes with being a Police Captain. Maybe he should drop by Patty’s Bar. After all, Sean reasoned with himself, a vital part of his job as Captain is to ensure that his men are flourishing in their positions. As he told Burkhardt earlier, a first shooting is no small thing. His detective could probably use the support of his Captain in addition to that of his partner and co-worker. With that in mind, he decides to work for a bit longer and then stop by and support his men for a while. Sean can’t help but smile at the prospect of seeing Nick outside of the precinct. While he knows it is not against regulations for a commanding officer and subordinate to date, he knows that the subordinate must be the one to initiate the relationship. However, he isn’t even sure of Nick is remotely interested in him. Maybe tonight will give him a better idea…

 

\---To quote our esteemed Grimm Writers--- 

“…to be continued…”

 

Next time…we’ll see just how chatty our Grimm is once he’s had a few drinks ;-)


	2. Bar Shenanigans (Or Things Hank & Wu Can’t Unhear!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Wu learn just how chatty and willing to share his thoughts on one Sean Renard Nick is when he's had a few drinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter two of The Mysterious Power of Attraction! I’m so happy you’ve stuck around and decided to read some more! To the sweet readers who left comments and kudos – thank you!!

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.***

 

“Hey Patrizia!” Wu greets the owner and bartender at Patty’s Bar as he walks in and claims a table near the back of the bar.  
“Buona serata Drew!” The feisty redhead says as she walks over to the table. “Are you meeting someone tonight or just here for the best homemade pizza in Portland?”  
“Both actually Patty. Hank and Nick should be here shortly. We decided after the difficult week Nick has had that some pizza and beers were in order.”  
Shaking her head sympathetically “I heard a few of my customers talking about that last night. Sounds like the guy didn’t give Nick a choice and he was forced to shoot or take a bullet himself.”  
Wu nods in agreement. “Pretty much, but it still doesn’t make it much easier. Especially since it was his first shooting.”  
“When Hank and Nick get here, the first round of drinks is on the house Drew.”  
“Thanks Patty! Hey – can you put in an order for one of your pizzas?”  
“Of course love. I’ll bring it out after I see that your friends have arrived”  
“Sounds great, thanks again Patty.”

 

***

 

“Damn! Torn right out of the socket. How the hell you do that?” Hank asks reading over the report they’d finally received from the Medical Examiner.

“Well, in the good old days, they'd do it with horses…”

“What about now?”

“Somebody big...and very powerful.”

"I think big might be an understatement. Now, these footprints are size 10 or bigger.”

Shaking his head Nick replies, “They're bigger.”

Hank looks skeptically at his partner. “When did I miss you becoming a footprint expert?”

“Well, Sean wears a size 12 and the footprints from our crime scene are several sizes larger than that.”

Hank can’t help but stare at Nick. “First…when did you start calling the Captain by his first name? Second…how the hell do you know what size shoes our commanding officer wears?”

Nick blushes as he stumbles slightly in his attempt to answer his partner. “Um…well…you already knew the Captain has been helping me translate some of the Russian, French, and Latin passages at the trailer…” Hank nods and motions for Nick to continue. “I don’t know…I guess we’ve just been spending time doing that and I’ve come to see him as a friend…”

“Ok…well that vaguely explains the calling him Sean. Do I even want to know how you know his shoe size?”

“A few weeks ago Rosalee and I were having lunch and the topic of shoe size and…um…male endowment…came up.”

“And this answers the knowing the Captain’s shoe size question…how?”

“Well Rosalee thinks that the bigger the shoe size the bigger the…well you know. I was curious what size shoes Sean wears…so I asked him.”

“Ugh! I am so regretting asking. How about we get back to this case?” 

Blushing a deep shade of crimson Nick nods his head in agreement and looks back down at the Medical Examiner’s report in front of him. “We might be dealing with a Siegbarste again.” 

“Again?”

“You remember Oleg Stark?”

Hank groans “Siegbarste, right. I remember now.” 

“Stark could have easily pulled somebody's arm off.”

“Victim's flight arrived at 10:15. He took a cab from the airport. Cabbie picks up another fare ten minutes later. His story checks out. What did you get from the robbery reports?” 

Nick picks up his notes from another stack of papers on his desk. “Southwest burglary reported two other break-ins this week. First one on Flower and Corbett and the second at Thompson.”

“Thompson? That's pretty close to where this one went down. Witnesses?”

“None. Nobody home at the time. Well, except the Himber house. Scott comes home and gets killed.”

“So can we tie these three together?” 

Nick nods in agreement. “We can check the pawn shops. If the same guy's fencing stuff from all three robberies... It's a long shot.”

“A long shot that can wait until tomorrow. It’s almost eight now. Let’s call it a night and head over to Patty’s. Wu is probably already there waiting for us.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Nick says as he powers down his computer and stands up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. He glances over at the Captain’s office where Renard’s attention is focused on the case file he is reading. Nick ponders telling Hank he invited their boss to join them for drinks, but quickly decides against it. Sean…Captain Renard (Nick mentally corrects himself) told him that he would be working late so the chances of him showing up at Patty’s tonight are slim. Slim…kind of like the Captain’s long fingers. Nick’s mind jumps to an image of the Captain sitting at the desk in Aunt Marie’s trailer holding a Grimm book as he translates the Russian for Nick. Just remembering the timber of his voice as he read the passage starts Nick’s blood flowing south. Ok…really don’t need to be getting turned on as I’m walking out of the Squad Room with Hank. Nick shakes his head in hopes of clearing this dangerous train of thought from his mind.

“Hey, let’s just take my car to Patty’s. I can drop you back at your car afterwards.”

“Works for me Hank.”

 

***

 

As Hank and Nick walk in Patty’s bar a short while later, Patrizia greets them. “Good evening boys! Drew is at the back table. I’ll get a pizza started for you and bring some drinks over shortly.”

The men offer Patrizia their thanks before making their way back to where Wu is sitting. “Gentlemen! It’s about time you showed up. I thought maybe you’d stood me up like a prom date.”

Hank takes a seat next to Wu while Nick sits across the table from them. “At least you had an opportunity to attend your prom and weren’t forced into hiding when your father and half-brother made an unexpected visit to Seattle.”

Wu offers Nick a puzzled expression. “Nick, I thought you were an only child. Is there another Grimm running around that we should know about?”

Nick shakes his head. “I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about Sea- I mean the Captain.”

“And just how did you come to possess this nugget of personal history of one of the most mysterious men at PPD?” Wu asks suspiciously.

“Captain told me a while ago when we were at the trailer working on translating one of the Grimm books. We kind of started traded stories during our times at the trailer. Sometimes he talks about the years he and his Mom spent in hiding after King Fredrick’s wife tried to have them assassinated.” 

Before either Hank or Wu can comment on this revelation Patrizia appears with a beers and shots for the men. “As promised, here are drinks on the house. Your pizza should be out shortly. If you need anything else just holler boys.” Patrizia winks at them as she heads back to the bar.

Wu raises his shot glass “To Nick and the popping of his gun discharge cherry.”

Shocked, Hank and Nick can’t help but stare at Wu. “What?!?” Wu asks, perplexed at their reaction.

“Seriously…it’s not like I wanted to shoot Hulda Wu.”

“Relax…I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

Hank raises his shot glass “How about…to Nick, who gets to spend some quality time in the presence of the stunningly gorgeous Doctor Ollie?”

“I’ll drink to that!” Wu says downing his shot.

“She’s a Wider Blutbad like Monroe.” Nick says before swallowing down his shot.

“Doctor Ollie is Wesen?? How do you know this? Did she woge during that court session we were at last week?”

“No, Hank she didn’t woge. Captain told me earlier when I was in his office.”

“Of course…I should have guessed!”

“Who is ready for Portland’s best pizza boys?” Patrizia asks as she approaches the table.

“That smells heavenly Patty!” Wu says taking a slice as she sets the pan down. “How about two more shots for each of us when you get a moment?”

“Sure thing Drew!” Patrizia winks as she heads to the bar to pour more shots.

“Are you trying to get us drunk Wu?” Nick asks skeptically. “Hold on…do you have some bet going that involves Hank and I drinking?!”

“Relax Nick. No, I can honestly say there is not a bet going around the squad room about that.”

Before either man can inquire as to which bets are currently going on at work, Patrizia reappears with the requested shots. “Shots for my favorite PPD men. I also brought you each another beer. We’re starting to get busy and I don’t want you getting thirsty waiting.”

“Thanks Patty” comes a trio of gratitude from the men. After Patrizia walks away Hank, Wu, and Nick down their shots and begin enjoying the pizza. No one speaks for several minutes as they focus on the food in front of them.

Wu was the first to break the compatible silence. "Did the ME's report on the Himber case come in before you guys left today?"

Hank sets his pizza down and takes a drink of his beer. "Yeah, but we didn't really learn anymore than we already knew before. Our suspect is someone strong enough to rip Scott Himber 's arm right out of its socket."

"Don't forget...our suspect also has big feet!" Nick says snickering into his beer as Hank rolls his eyes and makes a slightly strangled noise.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?!" Wu looks from Nick to Hank and then back to Hank.

"Trust me when I tell you that you really don't want to know Wu."

"Oh come on now! You can't say that and think I'm not going to pry into whatever the hell Nick is referring to!"

"Don't say later that I didn't try to warn you. Nick...how precisely do you know our suspect has big feet?" Hank sits back and folds his arms over his chest. He's not sure he wants to hear this again, but watching Wu hear it might just be worth it!

“A few weeks ago Rosalee and I were having lunch at the Spice Shop and the topic of shoe size and…um…male endowment…came up. Rosalee thinks that the bigger the shoe size the bigger the…well you know. I was curious what size shoes Captain wears…so I asked him.”

Wu starts laughing uncomfortably. "You actually asked our Captain his shoe size?! How the hell did you fit that into conversation?"

"It came up during one of the evenings that Captain has been helping me translate some of the passages in my Grimm books at the trailer. Just listening to him read those passages in whatever language they are in is one of the hottest things you will ever hear. Seriously, a man could cum just from listening to Sean speak French or Russian."

Nick looks up from the bottle label he'd been peeling while talking to find Hank and Wu staring at him with their beers half way between the table and their mouths. "What?"

Hank recovers his powers of speech first. "Nick are you aware that you said that last part out loud and have possibly scarred Wu and I for life with mental images of our boss that we really didn't need?!"

"I blame the shots you insisted we all drink. Back to what I was explaining. If it's not too late sometimes we take some of the weapons outside. Sean's been training me how to use them some. On one of those nights we'd agreed to train I noticed he was still in his suit. Have you ever noticed how well his suit pants fit over his ass and his shirt seems to show off every muscle of his well defined chest?" Nick has the grace to blush when he realizes he's once again said that last part out loud. "Damn shots! Where was I? Oh, yeah...suit. I asked Sean what size shoes he wore because I thought maybe the extras that Monroe left in the trailer for training would fit him. Turns out Sean's feet are even bigger than Monroe's."

Wu turns to Hank “So, how’s the romancing the lawyer going Hank? What was her name? Allison?”

“It’s Adalind and it’s going pretty well so far. We’ve gone out several times now.”

“She’s the lawyer from that freaky bee keeper case, right? The petite blonde Hexenbiest you guys had in protective custody?”

“That’s the one.”

“Oh Hank…that reminds me. I came across a passage about Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest last week. Turns out they have a U-shaped mark on the underside of their tongues. Kind of a way to tell what kind of Wesen they are without them woging. It went on to talk about how the mark is really sensitive and can be used to turn that person on sexually if it’s touched while kissing them. I asked Sean and he confirmed it was true.” Nick sits back smugly at his ability to provide his partner some information on how to please his new girlfriend.

“That is…interesting…” Hank offers, lacking the ability to say anything else.

Wu turns to Hank. “Several dates, huh? That calls for more shots to celebrate! Nick I think it’s your turn to buy shots, right Hank?”

“Yep.”

“Fine, but you and Hank better be drinking too.” Nick leaves their table and heads for the bar.

“Wu are you sure letting Nick have more shots is such a wise idea? I already know WAY more about his infatuation with our Captain than I ever wanted to know.” 

“Oh it’s a spectacularly bad idea, but I really want to see what else he’ll tell us.”

Nick returns with three shots. “So we’re drinking to Hank and Adalind?”

“Sure, unless there is another couple we should be celebrating…” Wu says with a smirk.

“Uh, not that I know of. Are you trying to tell us you’re seeing someone other than your cat?” Nick retorts with a self-satisfied expression on his face. 

“Ha-ha aren’t you a funny one Nick. So, tell me more about Ms. Adalind. Nick what do you think of her? You spent time with her while you two were working the bee keeper case.”

“She’s nice. Not my type, but nice. She seems very taken with Hank.”

“And you’re type would be…” Wu prompts as the three men take their shots.

“Tall, dark, handsome, and built like a Greek god. I’ve found that sometimes having someone bigger hold you is just so…nice.” Nick sighs as his mind flashes to an image of Sean briefly. “I like tall because looking up at someone when you go to kiss them is such a turn on. Have you ever noticed that Sean’s eyes seem to get greener when he’s excited about something?”

“I can honestly say no to that question Nick.” Hank says rolling his eyes at his partner.

“Huh, well maybe we’ll get the chance to see this in person.” Wu nods to the door that’s just opened. Hank looks up and Nick turns around in time to see Sean Renard walking through the door. He looks around, obviously looking for someone in particular.

“He must have finished his paperwork early. I mentioned to him earlier that we were coming to Patty’s tonight.” Nick explains as he stands to catch Sean’s attention.

 

\---To again quote our esteemed Grimm Writers:---

 

“…This ain’t over yet…”

 

Next time…Nick and Sean realize their shared infatuation…smuttiness ensues ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


End file.
